Shadow Flames and Blood
by Deenami-Nicole-Sciashi
Summary: Renji finds a little girl named Hisaki in a house after slaying a bunch of hollow. What will happen years after the whole Arranacar incident? What if 16 years past and Ichigo is killed and is sent to Soul Society lost is Rukongai? Ichigo*Hisaki*Hitsugaya
1. Prologue

Me/Hisaki: HI AND WELCOME TO SHADOW FLAMES AND BLOOD!!!! *I say hyperly*

Ichigo: Hey Hisa-chan you gonna do the Disclaimer.

Me/Hisaki: NUUUUUUUU!!!! X3

Toushirou: Well I am NOT doing it!

Ichigo: I'm NOT!

Yachiru: I'LL DO IT!!!! *she squeals then hugs me* **Kiki-chan does not own Bleach or the characters!!**

Me/Hisaki: *sighs* Even if I want to. So sad!!

Ichigo, and Toushirou: GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Me/Hisaki: *pouts* Fine meanies.

Ukitake: *pulls out candy* Here you go Hisaki.

Me/Hisaki: YAY!!! *glomps Jyu-Tou taking candy* WELL HERE'S THE STORY!!!!!

**

* * *

**

**Shadow Flames and Blood**

Prologue

3rd person POV

Renji slayed the last of the hollows that attack this poor family. When the last one was slayen he began to walk around looking for the families spirits. This was Aizen's fault Renji knew it but why'd he do this? This could not be understood by many.

Renji found the body of a little girl and looked from the body to a nearby corner following the feel of reiseta coming from there. The spirit of the little girl sat in the corner staring out at him with wide fringtened ice-blue eyes. Her raven hair shadowed her face making her eyes stand out even more.

"Come here little one," He says gently coaxing her from the corner. She slowly comes out towards him and raises her arms up signaling for him to pick her up. Renji can't help smiling at the little girl and asking gently, "What's your name little one?"

She blinks a couple times then says very softly and quitly, "I-i'm H-hisaki."

"And I'm Abarai, Renji," He says to Hisaki as he takes her out of the previous room to look for other servivors. When he finds none he takes Hisaki to Soul Society. _Hopefully she can stay with me__. _He thinks silently to himself as he pulls her close to him. Hisaki mutters something about being tired and snuggles against his chest falling asleep almost instantly. He smiles gently down at Hisaki having a strange protective feeling surge through him. He strokes her face gently pulling her a little closer as he opened the senkai gate to seireitei.

Hisaki's POV

"I'z sweepy," I mutter against Renji-san's chest as I snuggle close and fall asleep.

**I feel myself falling into a liquid as I sleepily yawn. When I hit the water my eyes widen in shock as I cough and try swim back up but feel like I'm drowning yet I know I'm not. I reach the top of whatever I was in and swim to what looked like land and begin coughing. When I finally catch my breathe after coughing what fealt like my lungs up I look behind me to see a pool of blood and shiver as fear surges through me.**

**"B-blood........" I whisper.**

**"Do not be afraid," A gentle womans voice whispers from the pond. I stare with wide eyes in amazement and some shock as a beautiful woman pulls herself above the pond of blood and sit's there. She had fair silvery white hair with bright crimson eyes. Around the tops of her arms was a design tattood on her in black while she wore a beautiful white dress. Suddenly hands begin to grab hold of her arms and legs. They try to pull her under digging their fingers into her skin spilling her blood. While this happened neither her white dress nor her silvery white hair were stained with blood. As I begin to wake up she yells two words, "Find Me!!"**

I wake to feel someone shaking me gentle. "Mmm, fwat?" I mumble to Renji sleepily rubbing my eyes.

"Wake up Hisaki. Yamamoto-SouTaichou would like to talk to you," He says softly to me.

"Who?" I ask. He points behind me. I turn around slowly to see a bunch of people and whimper getting closer to Renji's chest. "W-what dey w-want?" I say stuttering.

"Calm down and answer the question please," Renji whispers to me while softly stroking my hair to soothe my nerves. I look up at him then turn towards the oldest guy which was the guy he pointed at.

"W-what do you w-want?" I ask him. He asked me a bunch of questions that I answered softly. In the end I was taken to a guy with long white hair. He introduced himself as Ukitake, Jyuushirou. He would raise me for the next few years of my life. A guy with brown hair named Shunsui, Kyoraku would help him.

* * *

Me/Hisaki: Next Chapter - Captain's Meeting and The Fake Kurakara Town!!! BTW PICS of my characters and such will be on my page check it out!!!!

Ichigo, Toushirou, Renji, Yachiru, Ukitake, and Zaraki: JA'NE HOPE TO GET REVIEWS PLEASE!!


	2. Captains Meeting and The Fake Karakura

Me/Hisaki: Welcome back!! *I give a big smile*

Ichigo: Disclamer?

Me/Hisaki: NOT ME!!!!! X3

Toushirou: *gives an agrivaited sigh* **Hisaki does NOT own BLEACH or any of the characters!**

Me/Hisaki: *sighs* Still! And I still wish I did.

Yachiru: START THE STORY KIKI-CHAN!!! *She says excitedly*

**Shadow Flames and Blood**

Chapter 1

Captains Meeting and The Fake Karakura Town

I sit beside Kiyone-san pouting. Shiro-Otou-sama had told me to sit here quitly with her while he went to the Captains meeting. I was bored and sitting there glaring at her as she shivered. My icy eyes scared the crap outta almost everyone except the Taichou's and Fuku Taichou's plus a very few others. Suddenly a plan sinks into my head.

"Kiyone-chan I'm thirsty," I whine puppy pouting. She twitches at my sudden change in behavior and gives a weak smile saying stay put and running off. A smirk graces my little face. _Haha she fell for it!!!_ I thought smugly. I stand and silently sneek out of the 13th division head quaters after tricking the guards away from the gate. _X3 Dang I'm good!!_ I giggle as I walked around Seireitei without supervision once again. The 2 months I'd been here I'd snuck out quite a bit. A couple times getting myself into trouble. I whistle walking happily having ditched Kiyone the weirdo.

"Kiki-chan!!!!" I suddenly hear a familiar voice squeal. I turn and see Zaraki and Yachiru.

"CHI-CHAN!!! ZAR-KUN!!!" I scream happily throwing my hands in the air running towards them. When I get close Zaraki picks me up setting me on the shoulder Yachiru isn't on. I hug him around the neck, "Yay!!! I was sooooooo bored! Kiyone is so weird I don't like her. She's afraid of me like the others because my eyes." I pout and Yachiru giggles patting my head. I was actaully around a centameter or two taller than her. I fealt sorry that she was so small. I was actaully about to Toushirou's waist. It sucked he was actaully glad there was another person around smaller than him other than Yachiru.

"Hisaki-chan we keep getting lost can you show us to the 1st division?" Zaraki asked me grudgingly.

I giggle, "Of course unlike you two I've got a good sense of direction!!" I smile happily and lead him to Yama-Ojii-sama's division. Zaraki burst right in saying he got lost again.

"Kenpachi why do you have Hisaki on your shoulder when she should be with Kiyone?" Ukitake asks Zaraki.

"I got bored because Kiyone was acting weird. She acts scared of me! So I tricked her and snuck out. Then I tricked the gate gaurds and got out of there with out them seeing me. After that I was walking around and found Zar-kun, and Chi-chan. Well more like they found me. Anyways Zar-kun said they were lost and asked for me to lead him here and here we are now as I'm telling you what happened," I say in one breathe REALLY fast. I suck in air. A sweat drop appears on the side of a few of the Captains heads. I glance around and pout, "Jiji-kuns still missing?" I ask and Kuchiki-Taichou nods slightly staying his emotionless self. Zaraki walks to his place and stands there for the meeting.

"Anyways like I was saying Urahara is making a fake Karakura town to replace the old for the big fight coming up. He's also opening a gate to Huenco Mundo for a few captains to go. Captains going to huenco Mundo are Kuchiki-san, Unohara-san and her FukuTaichou, Mayuri-san and his FukuTaichou, and finally Kenpachi-san and his FukuTaichou. The rest of you Taichou's and FukuTaichou's along with a few others will come to the fake Karakura Town with me. And Hisaki you're staying here to practice your Kidou since you already mastered Shunpou," Yamamoto said with authority even though he knew I wouldn't obey.

"B-but I-i wonna come tooooo!!!" I say cutely tearing up and giving him the puppy eyes. "YOU'RE SO MEAN LETTING EVERYONE ELSE GO AND LEAVING ME HERE!!!" I cry jumping off Zaraki's shoulder landing on my feet purfectly then running towards the doors bursting into tears.

3rd person

Yamamoto, Ukitake, and Shunsui sweat dropped at Hisaki's antics. While the other captains and vice captains stared in shock well besides Kenpachi, Yuchiru, and Byakuya(emotionless of course).

"YOU'RE SO MEAN MAKING KIKI-CHAN STAY HERE!!!!" Yuchiru burst out flapping her arms angerily while Zaraki glared at them.

"I think Hisaki-chan should have a choice like me wheither she wants to fight. This would be a good chance to make her stronger!!" Zaraki says also angry. Since Hisaki had been in Seireitei she'd won quite a few people over. Espcially the 11th division with her surprisingly good fighting abilities.

Yamamoto sighed in frustration, "Fine she'll come to Fake Kurakara Town with Ukitake, Shunsui, and I so we can keep an eye on her."

Yuchiru cheers happily at the turn of events. "YAY!! KIKI-CHAN CAN GO!!!"

Hisaki' POV

"Fine she'll come to Fake Kurakara Town with Ukitake, Shunsui, and I so we can keep an eye on her." I hear Yama-jii-sama say. I throw open the doors and bounce up to him.

"REALLY? CAN I REALLY GO WITH YOU GUYS YAMA-JII-SAMA!?!?" I ask excitedly making the shinigami's in the room sweat drop(again) at my sudden entrance. They knew I'd been listening at the door.

"Yes you may go. Be prepared. DISMISSED!!" He finished the meeting like that.

**Couple days later**

I sit on Yama-jii's shoulder puffing my cheeks out in boredom as we waited for this Aizen guy and the Espada or whatever they were to arrive. I begin to bounce around as my nerves are going wild. Yamamoto told me to nock it off with a slight glare making me gulp in fear and nod vigoursiously. I sigh glaring up at the sky as something weird rips open the sky.

"Wow!! What are those Yama-jii?" I ask Yamamoto.

"They are called garaganta," Nanao answers fixing the posision of her glasses. I giggle at her causing her to glare at me. As Aizen and his men step out they see me grin at her sticking my tongue out.

"You're silly Nana-chan always fixing your glasses when answering my questions like you're some type of genius," I say rolling my eyes. Gin's fox like smile grows as he hears what I said.

"Oi, Aizen-sama you hear the little girl?" Gin asks Aizen.

Aizen nods, "Yes she sounds like you when you were a child Gin." He glances at me as do all the arranacar there do.

* * *

Me/Hisaki: Hope you enjoyed this Chapter!!! **Next Chapter; The Fight In Karakura Town Rages!!!**

Ichigo: Ja'ne!! Oh! and please review!!!! *glances my direction*

Me/Hisaki: *Glares at sky ice-blue eyes glittering in anger* -.- Reviews!!!

* * *


	3. The Fight in Karakura Town Rages!

Hisaki/Me- SORRY FOR THE VERY VERY LATE UPDATE!!! . I had some issues.....

Yachiru- *jumps on my shoulder* Kiki-chan!!!

Hisaki/Me- NOT DOING THE DISCLAIMER!!!

Ichigo- -.- Why do you always do that?

Hisaki/Me- *gives him an innocent look* Whatever do you mean?

Ichigo- Oh ha ha *he says sarcastically rolling his eyes*

Hisaki/Me- *grins* I got a BETA he can do it! Right shadowgouf?

Shadowgouf- yup I'm the new beta so what do I do now?

Ichigo- *glares at Shadowgouf*

Shadowgouf- What dude.

Ichigo- Get to your job! Aren't you suppose to check Hisaki/Deenami's work!! I'm not doing her disclaimer.

Yachiru- Me neither! *glances at Toushirou* Captain Hitsugaya?

Toushirou- No.

Kyoraku- I guess I can. *sighs* Hisaki/Deenami does not own Bleach or it's characters in any shape or form!!

Hisaki/Me- But I do own Hisaki!!!

Ichigo- Shadowgouf get to work!!!

Shadowgouf - screw you ichigo you and your strawberry hair can jump in a lake and yell at me again and I'll burn your ass to dust!!So what is my first job?

Hisaki/Me- Check my spelling!!

Shadowgouf- Hai!!!

Ichigo- What you wonna fight?!!

Hisaki/Me- . *steps in front of scene* Ehehehe.... Well I'll get this story started! *starts*

**

* * *

**

**Shadow Flames and Blood**

_Chapter 2_

_The Fight in Karakura Town Rages!!_

I watch the weird man and stand beside Yamamoto grabbing his hand. It sent chills down my spine seeing the silver haired man's stare. He totally reminded me of a sly, cunning, and mischievous fox. How ironic that he made me feel this way...

"Are you alright Hisaki?" Jyu-jou-sama asks me worriedly.

"Of course!!" I say smiling up at him. After this the fight slowly begins to progress. I stay by both Ukitake and Kyoraku most of the time as they were fighting. I loved watching them fight for they rarely did even if I asked for it. Shun-jou-sama and his partner were doing a pretty lazy fight. They weren't really taking it to seriously to tell the truth. I sigh then glance at Jyu-jou-sama to see him dealing with the little blonde girl who seemed close to my own age.

I look around and shiver watching the fights going on... I felt useless here. Why'd I insist on coming? Gosh!! I was such a dork at times.. and it's not like I knew any healing kido to help out. I shiver feeling 'their' eyes on me again. I look up at them and frown. Why? Why must they look at me and not the others? It made me extremely paranoid. Time passed quickly and the Taichous began to get very serious. Ukitake and Kyoraku still had yet to release their Bankais.. but I knew they wouldn't they didn't want people to know what there's was.

Suddenly this big eye like portal opened. It looked like the ones the rest of them had come out of. A big hollow and little guy walk out. All he said was Ahh and Ohh. It was strange and all I could do was stare. The hollow was hideous, weird, and kinda scary... It was gigantic, had a large body and 1 eye. I hated it with every fiber of my soul. The guy Wonderweiss appears behind ukitake and puts his hand through him.

"OJOU-SAMA!!!" I scream 'running' over towards him. Right after I go to catch him Kyoraku is shot by the other guy and I scream. I put Jyuushirou over my shoulder and catch Shunsui after that I head to a nearby building to set them down. I look at them and tear up sadly. Oh how I wished someone was there comfort me at this moment. What was I gonna do? I had to help them somehow.. but how? I don't know healing kido!!

I begin to cry curling up in between them hopelessly. A girl walks up wearing a school uniform. She has glasses, black hair, and green eyes. She kicks Kyoraku and glares telling him to stop playing dead. He begins talking to her. Soon a battle begins with Aizen vs Shinigami and Vizards.

Right after the one girl exterminates the hollow I get hit with something. I look around everything getting blurry. Shun-jou-sama looks back at me and seems to start shouting something I don't understand. I rub the back of my head where it hurt but it didn't soothe it at all. I put my hand in front of my face noticing my head felt weird. I notice something red on it then look at Shunsui to see him getting close. As he slowly gets closer I fall back and black out........

* * *

Hisaki/Me- YAY DONE!!! And good work Sha-kun! *glomps*

Ichigo/Toushirou- -.- *glares at Shadowgouf*

Yachiru- Oh!! Kiki-chan! Tell them tell them.

Shadowgouf- *trying to get out of the hug* ok no problem um *looking at Ichigo/Toushirou* ok what the deal you two? and come on sha-kun please just call me shadow.

Hisaki/Me- I like Sha-kun better!!!

Shunsui- *taps the boys backs* Well jealous now are we?

Ichigo/Toushirou- No!!!

Ukitake- *grabs my sides then lifts me off shadowgouf* Now, now Hisa-chan let go of him and behave.

Hisaki/Me- OK!! *hugs him then looks up cutely* Candy?

Yachiru- *right beside me* Candy?

Ukitake- Sure! *gives us both candy*

Hisaki/Me- . Anyways before my sugar high... Next Chapter!! Chap.3 Ichigo's Death and The Shinigami Acadamy!!!

Shadow- ohh thank gosh she is off me whew ohh look my arrancar is here what up Dragón

Dragón- hey? what's with those two with the candy?

Shadow- don't ask.

Hisaki/Me- Hi Dragón!! Want Candy?

Dragón- umm I'm good no need.

Shadow- so what now?

Hisaki/Me- I get my arse moving and Start this stories next chappy and my other one .


	4. Ichigo's Death and The Shinigami Academy

Hisaki/Me- Yes!! Finally done with next chappy!!

Yachiru- YAY!!! Am I in it!?

Shadow- yes we can see that

Hisaki/Me- Sorry but no Chi-chan

Yachiru- Ahhhh..... Ken-chan!!!!

Kenpachi- eh what is it?

Yachiru- Kiki-chan didn't add us in!!

Kenpachi- WHAT THEN WHO DO I GET TO FIGHT THEN!!!!!!!

Hisaki/Me- Sorry you guys just didn't fit into this chappy Chi-chan and Zar-kun.

Kenpachi- DON'T GIVE ME THAT CRAP!!!!!!

Hisaki/Me- Besides Ichi-kun comes back in next chappy...

Shadow- HISAKI!!!(grabs her)

Hisaki/Me- Hmm?

Shadow- back off Kenpachi. (glareing)

Kenpachi- or what shadow!?

Hisaki/Me- HEY LEAVE MEH BETA ALONE!!

Shadow- (glareing and reaching for Kage)

Kenpachi- SHUT UP MISAKI!!!!!

Hisaki/Me- What'd you call me?

Shadow- wow he is so mad he can't remember your name.

Kenpachi- SHUT UP!! (dashes at shadow)

Hisaki/Me- I'm telling Yama-jii, Ichi-kun, Shirou-kun, and my Papas on you!!!

Shadow- (put's hisaki down run dashes at him also) bring me to the darkness KAGE!!!! (battels)

Hisaki/Me- *sighs* Fine I was hoping not to have to do this.... ZAR-KUN IF YOU DO NOT STOP THIS INSTINT YOU WON'T FIGHT IN ANY OF MY CHAPTERS!!!

Shadow- (has cut's on both shoulders on my chest)

Hisaki/Me- *muttering healing kido*

Kenpachi- (has 16 cut's on his upper half but now tied down by my shadow chains)

Shadow- (huffing then passes out) *teal is so going to be mad at me*

Hisaki/me- Fine have it your way... YAMA-JII, JYU-TOU, KYU-TOU, SHIROU-KUN, AND ICHI-KUN KENPACHI AND SHADOW ARE MISBEHAVING!!!!!!!!

Hisaki/Me- Oh wait I forgot my disclaimer! Hehe XP

The guys- *anime fall hearing this*

Shadow- ugh ( wakes up) why am I in trouble?

Hisaki/Me- You Fought Kenpachi. Not doing disclaimor!!!

Shadow- I was protecting you. I can't be in trouble if I was protecting you.

Hisaki/Me- True

Guys- *sigh dusting off as the get up and all say* Hisaki/Me does not own bleach or it's charas!!!

Hisaki/Me- I do own my charas and some of the sccene areas

Shadow- I own Katsu

.............................................................................................................................................

Shadow Flames and Blood

Chapter 3

Ichigo's Death and The Shinigami Acadamy!!!

_Couple days after battle_

I groan as my eyes flutter open to glance around me. I was in a pure white room with some crap around me that said I was obviously in the stickin' hospital aka 4th division. It's like I though there was something wrong with them or something. On the contrary I liked the people here. One of my best friends Hanatarou was from the 4th division. He was a sweet guy who loved his job and was good at it. Because of it he was able to help save our friend Rukia. At least thats what many have told me that is.

Anyways I awaken to find I'm in the 4th division. I wounder what happened to me then remember the blood I saw on my hand before passing out. Which means I must've fainted from blood loss. Wait did we win? Did we kill or capture Aizen? Was anyone or all killed? Agh!! What am I going to do? The door opens and I see Jyuu-Tou and Kyu-Tou walk in. I jump out od the bed and run towards them crying.

"YOU'RE OK I WAS SO WORRIED JYU-TOU!!!!" I wrap my arms around his waist crying as he rubs my back trying to calm me down. After I settle down I glance up rubbing my eyes, "What happened?" I they tell me about what happened how only a few died on our side and how all the Espada were killed. Aizen was killed because they could do nothing else. Kaname was killed too while Gin was captured.. and became a Captain again because he killed Aizen himself. Gin had actaully been working 'undercover' that whole time it seems. They said he's taken many baths since he got back trying to clean himself off. Ichigo and all them returned fine along with my Renji-kun. So it seems everything's ok for now.

14 years later _Human World_

Ichigo sighed driving the van he and his friends Sado, Inoue, Ishida, and Tatsuki were in. They were on their way to a concert they'd been given tickets too. Suddenly they fealt a strong reiseta as the van's shoved over making it roll off the road while smushing the roof down. Glass rains down on them cutting Tatsuki, and Inoue up. Their blood mixes as Ichigo, and the others are only slightly cut up. It takes a bit but they eventaully get out. Ichigo checks Tatsuki while Ishida checks his wife Inoue's pulse. Ichigo panics not finding a pulse as Tatsuki's chest stops moving while her blood pools around her soaking her purple skirt and white tank with the crimson liquid. Inoue was still breathing slightly as her chest slowly rose and fell. She wore a light pink flowy dress.

"TATSUKI!!!" He screamed over his wife's body as the storm started after being signaled by thunder. The rain poored down washing the blood away as Ichigo looked up tears mixing with the rain falling down his cheeks. Standing before them was a hollow Vasto Lorda to be exact. It gave a low chuckle then spoke in an eerie voice.

"_**Well, well looks like I've finally found you Ichigo,**_" It grins then charges going for Ichigo's chest. Ichigo's eyes widen as he realizes he doesn't have on his shinigami badge. They all knew it was helpless. With in a minute the ground was coverd in the bodies of the shinigami representative's group. Their blood soaked into the ground as the storm blew on unforgivingly. Their souls got away and later were sent to Soul Soceity.

_Soul Society_

I yawn waking up and seeing Jyu-tou leaning over me getting ready to shake my shoulder. "Time to get ready for the academy?" I asked yawning again. He nods then hands me my uniform before leaving the room shutting the door softly behind him. I smile before getting up out of the bed and stretch. I was now 22 years old and getting ready to start at the Shinigami Academy. I mostly looked my age not counting my babish face. I've got crimson lips, long raven hair (and long lashes) that 'frame' my icy-blue eyes. I'm around 146-149 cm and kind of look like Rangiku with smaller boobs plus I'm shorter of course. Anyways I put on the outfit(before that was bandage I use to wrap my up my chest and arms) but unlike the rest of the girls my uniform has blue. I quikly pull up my hair into a tight bun then I place on my necklace and earrings.

Nanao had picked out the necklace so Kyu-Tou could give it to me as a b-day present because he's bad at these things. While Jyu-Tou picked out the earrings himself. I've been sooooo happy living with them. They both took turns training me every week. Sometimes a few of the othe Captains would come to watch. Yama-Jii decided that I've got to attend the Academy so it'd be fair to the other trainee Shinigami's even if I'm more advanced and way past the schools training. I've to past the SA in order to become legal shinigami amongst the group.

After I was done getting ready (no I don't wear make up did you not hear I already have crimson lips so it already looks like I'm wearing it). My hair was in a bun but let slight ringlets fall down the side of my face framing it which made my ivory skin stand out more along with my icy eyes. I walk out and smile my lips slightly thining.

"Mkay I'm ready to go Jyu-Tou and Kyu-Tou!!" I then walk towards the door carrying my bag with me that has my things inside... I'd have to sneak out later. They follow me out then Jyu-Tou gets in the front and leads the way. I glanced around noticed I'm being stared at. I frown because the weird look they were giving me. My 'dads' noticed and glared at them. I shrugged then continued til we got there. I grinned looking the place.

"Guess I'll be seeing you guys....." I say sadly then look up at them tearing up. "I'll miss you..." After I say this I run up and hug 'n kiss both. I'm never really without one or the other so this will be something I'll have to adjust too. I knew this just as well they did too. It was one of the many experiances i was meant to face. They left as I walked into the building.

I end up graduating with in half a year. I was put on squad 5 by Yama-jii. Katsu-Taichou was of course my Taichou(Captain). Did I mention he's married to the Taichou of Sqaud 9? In the end I became friends with my FukuTaichou Momo-chan. She's a sweet girl and invited me to meet her friends............

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hisaki/Me- Sorry I left it at a cliff hangover XP

Shadow- alright can you heal me i'm still hurt here

Hisaki/Me- Mkay!! *does healing kido*

Shadow- Thank you.

Hisaki/Me- . . Where's Ichigo?

Shadow- (damn that Kenpachi when I find him I'll have kage go through his head)

Hisaki/Me- Behave *sighs*

Shadow- Never!!!

Hisaki/Me- Don't make me tell Teal.... And btw Next Chappy **Making Friends and Finding Ichigo!!!**

Shadow- Please don't tell!

Hisaki/Me- Gonna behave?

Shadow- (mumbles)

Hisaki/Me- Are you

Shadow- (in a small vocie) yes

Hisaki/Me- Mkay!! Anyways I need you guys to vote on who Hisaki ends up with Ichigo or Toushirou!!

And Also Hitsugaya looks older here's a pic .com/albums/r118/shadowfirethepirate/Shadow%20Flames%20and%20Blood/?action=view¤t;=toushiro_

oh and older Yachiru in my story too .com/albums/r118/shadowfirethepirate/Shadow%20Flames%20and%20Blood/?action=view¤t;=toushiro_


	5. Making Friends and Finding Ichigo!

Me/Hisaki:Hey sorry it took so long once again... I'm lazy

Shadow: fine so what's going on *glaring at ichigo and toushiro*

Ichigo: you again

Me/Hisaki: And um... you do know that thing with Vampyres and Varcolac Women rule the clan.. they choose to let men help

Shadow: what

Me/Hisaki: XP

Shadow: man

Me/Hisaki: ok anyways which name sounds closer to a girls? Karasu or Kuroi?

Shadow: Karasu

Me/Hisaki: ^.^ Thanks!!

Shadow:.................

Toushiro: aren't you the beta

Shadow: yes

Ichigo/Toushiro: get to helping Hisaki!!!

Shadow: *trying not to kill them*

Me/Hisaki: *I laugh* Behave! and NOT SAYING DISCLAIMOR!!!

Shadow: sigh Deenami-Nicole-Sciashi does not own bleach....................happy

Ichigo/Toushiro: hey we were going to do it!!

Shadow: well to damn bad you guy's were to slow

Me/Hisaki: LOL I do own Hisaki and the children in this chapter! While Sha-kun owns Katsu-taichou!

Shadow: yes I own Katsu-taicho

Jyuushirou: *Walks up* Hey Hisa-chan! Want candy?

Shadow: *holding you back*

Me/Hisaki: YES!!

Yachiru: YAY!! I WANT SOME!!!!

Shadow: ban kai!! *having my shadows holding you into place*

Ukitake: *pulls candy out of his sleave and hands us both some* Here

Me/Yachiru: YAY CANDY!!!!!

Shadow: sigh I give up *walks away*

Me: *glomps him* It's ok.... and you may feel sorry for Zara-kun..... X3

Shadow: sigh *having my arms at me sides from being hug*

Me: ON TO THE STORY!!!

Shadow: umm can you let me go now *being drag away from the story*

* * *

**Shadow Flames And Blood**

Chapter 4

**Making Friends and Finding Ichigo!!!**

I groan sitting in the middle of the Taichou's meeting. _Sticken Yama-Jii just had to force me here... _I think pouting as Yachiru the Captain of Squad 11 giggled. Chiru-chan had become the taichou a couple years ago after Zara-kun died in a fight against Yama-jii. It was brutal but FUN!!! Right now they were talking about who would become Captains after Retsu-chan and Jyuu-Tou retired. They were getting to old is what they 'thought'. I knew it was because they wanted to settle down and live peacefully together.... plus Retsu was pregnant! I was happy! I might be getting a little sibling soon... so shhh!!!!

"Why not nominate Kurosaki Ichigo?" Soi Fon says shrugging.

"True," says Katsu-Taichou, "but I was going to nominate Hisaki."

"Why?" I ask looking at him.

"You deserve it... You've sure trained hard enough..." Katsu-Taichou shrugs.

Yachiru pipes in, "Yeah you do - plus it'd be fun to have you here - and I wouldn't get lost," she laughs, rubbing her neck.

"Ok... I'll see you later!!" I quickly exit the room and run off.

**3rd Person Somewhere in Rukongai with Ichigo**

Ichigo was walking with a couple kids down the road leading to the next district. He was just walking on he didn't know where Sereitei was so he was walking to find it. He is suddenly attacked by a group of rogues and a few hollows that had snuck into Sōru Sosaeti (Soul Society). _Shit! If only I had my Sword!!!!_ he thinks picking up the children and running. It takes a bit for him to get away and hide the kids. He found a thick and sturdy stick to use. The men run by cussing profusely while looking for them. He steps out after they're gone and looks at the kids, "Stay still I'll come back for you when I find it safe."

They nod with replies of alright as he runs off. He ends up surround by them and glares darkly while thinking _Kuso how did I get into this mess?_ As the men begin to surround him he notices a girl wearing the Shinigami regulated shihakuso uniform with silver-blue and crimson ribbons wrapped on her arms. The ribbons were obviously her own addition.. though she did not wear her Zanpakuto. Ichigo's eyes look from her feet up slowly noticing she was towards the short side.. She probably reached about mid-chest on him. Though she did seem to have long legs but not so long as to where she'd look stupid but instead attractive. She had a small bust it looked like and long raven hair that fell down in little wavy curls that framed her baby-face making her look older slightly along with her piercing ice-blue eyes.

He shivered looking those eyes as she stared right back into his with a emotionless look. She suddenly smirks as everything seems to exit a slow motion like state that I hadn't noticed before. I duck tripping some people near me as they charge. I slam somebody in the face with the stick. That's when I notice they all fall towards the ground as silver-blue and crimson ribbons choke them to the point of answering or just blacking out.

Ichigo looks at the young woman with wide eyes, "How the hell did you do that!"

Hisaki chuckles a smile playing across her lips as she says her slightly deep voice sounding humored, "Well the ribbons are my Zanpakutos sealed form."

He glares, "Whatever, I've to go get some kids out from hiding." She shrugs as the ribbons wrap around her arms and one pulls up into her hair. She silently follows behind him with a small smile.

**Hisaki's POV**

I follow right behind the tall tanned man with orange hair. I grin while thinking, _GOSH!! His hair's addicting to look at._ I see him give me a look and sigh before turning back forward while walking. After seeing him pull that I chuckle keeping up easily. He had high Reista is what I could tell... Which means I should take him back to Sōru Sosaeti. _Guess I'll have to take him back there after helping with those children - Who seem to be scared._ We'd arrived where the man had left the kids. I sigh feeling their fear roll out and towards me.... poor guy needed help. I sigh and then begin to sing,

Magic Melody by DHT

This is Hisaki

We're gonna take you into the World  
Of Darkness and Magic

I grin at the guy as he raises his eyebrow and says, "Whatever you're thinking isn't going to work."

Come to me Children  
And follow my way  
Into the World  
Of Darkness and Magic  
With all my Power  
I'll show you the way  
To all your Dreams,  
Hopes And Illusions

As I sing I hold out my hand and sway slightly. The Orange guy watches me as I close my eyes. A couple kids start to come out.

Come to me Children  
And follow my way  
Into the World  
Of Darkness and Magic  
With all my Power  
I'll show you the way  
To all your Dreams,  
Hopes And Illusions

I feel a couple small hands placed in my out stretched one. I open my eyes and see the kids so I smile softly and lean down singing the next lines straight to them. I pull them close and each in the eye on a word.

*humming*  
Darkness  
*humming*  
Magic  
*humming*  
Power  
*humming*  
Dreams  
*humming*  
Hopes  
*humming*  
Illusions

The children seemed to have calmed down as I began to finish the song.

Come to me Children  
And follow my way  
Into the World  
Of Darkness and Magic  
With all my Power  
I'll show you the way  
To all your Dreams,  
Hopes And Illusions

Once I finish I grin, "Hey kids! How would you like to go to the Rukongai distric near Sōru Sosaeti?"

Their eyes widen as a girl who looks to be the oldest steps forward. She looks up at me as her blue colored hair falls back so I can see her violet eyes. "Can you really do that?" She ask me in a sweet little voice.

I nod and smile softly, "Sure can sweaty!" Suddenly I feel a light tug on my shihakuso and look down. Standing there holding onto was an adorable little girl. She has short shoulder length light blonde hair, and bright deep blue eyes. I smile softly, "What's your name Issun Ritoru?"

She blinks then smiles and says, "I Suta-raito."

I can't help but hug her, "Oh my gosh! You're just to KAWAII!!!" She giggles as do the other three kids, "So what are your names?"

The girl with waist length blue hair steps forward, "I am Suzume. The twins behind me are Karasu, and Kuroi." She points back at two twins. When the name Karasu is called the girl turns while the boy just stands there till his name is called. They both had shoulder length navy blue/purple hair, but the boy had a long pony tail underneith while the girl had 4 small braids. They both stair me in the eyes with their big violet eyes.

I grin up at the orange haired man, "And you are sir?"

He blinks then shifts his stance giving me a glare, "Ichigo. Kurosaki, Ichigo....."

* * *

Me: YAY CHAPTER END!!!

Shadow:..................*reading more fic beside yours*

Me: *glares* What are you doing while we're suppose to be doing my story?

Shadow: eh. what do you mean I did do your story if I didn't we would not be having this talk correct?

Me: Soo? You've still got to finish this THEN can go read someone elses.

Shadow: but *whinning* this story is also good *laptop get's taken away* gahh give it back Imoto!!

Me: NOO!!!! Now let's finish.

Shadow: fine. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I'm sure I did

Ichigo: shadow you suck

Shadow: say's the strawberry moron

Ichigo: what did you say

Shadow: I said go Fu.....mmmhh*tape get's slap on my mouth*

Me: *anime sweat drop* Silly guys... *slaps tape on his mouth and sighs* Anyways Next Chapter! RUKIA AND THE SHINIGAMI ACADAMY!!!!

Shadow/Ichigo: *shadow and ichigo fighting* you gay strawberry!!!! go to hell ink blot

Me: STFU DUMBASSES!!!!!

Ichigo: f f fine *scared of her*

Shadow: ok ok I'll stop kicking his ass *walking away*

Me: *blinks* then why do you both have black eyes?"

Shadow: he got lucky

Ichigo: what!!

Shadow: sigh

Me: You two behave... And I'm surprised Zaraki hasn't shown up to bitch me out

Shadow: if he did I'll kill him

Me:.... Thanks lol ^.^ Though I still wounder why he hasn't shown up.. O.O nuu tell meh I didn't really kill him!!

Shadow:................................

Ichigo:.....................................

Kon:.............................*ichigo/Shadow kicks him* gaaaaaaahhhh!!!

Me: *he flies into my chest* O.o WTF was with that kick?

Shadow: it just felt right to kick him

Me: Into my chest?

Kon: *clinging to Deenami's chest* Thank you Onee-chan!

Shadow: that was not suppose to happen but *reaching for my sword* I could chop him up to bites

Me: *shakes his head* Get off me Kon! *swats him off*


End file.
